


Sam Winchester, the Pumpkin King: A Metatextual Analysis by samlicker81

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky watches The Nightmare Before Christmas and has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester, the Pumpkin King: A Metatextual Analysis by samlicker81

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org). Many thanks to [scintilla10](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org) for betaing and to [too-rational](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org) for creating the delightful Spn/Nightmare Before Christmas manips!

  
samlicker81 ( **samlicker81** ) wrote,  
@ 2011-10-31 22:13:00

 **Entry tags** : sam is awesometastic, meta!, skellington love

 **  
Movies and Insights!   
**

Tonight, I discovered that **malkindreams** had never seen Nightmare Before Christmas! This was obviously a tragedy and could not be allowed to continue! So we bravely sallied forth to the video store (retro, I know, but it's not streaming on Netflix, alasface) and fought our way through hordes of greedy video store patrons. Elbows were employed! Dire looks were glowered! And we emerged, triumphant, clutching the DVD case with the brilliant, unparalleled work of filmic genius inside.

As we watched the quest of Jack Skellington and the steadfast love of Sally, I had an epiphany: Jack is Sam! Therefore, I present to you:

Sam Winchester, the Pumpkin King: A Metatextual Analsysis

  


  
[   
](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/samskellington/pumpkinking-Sam.jpg)   


Sam and Jack are totally going through the same thing! Sam is the Pumpkin King!

Jack wants to step beyond his destiny as the King of Halloween and become someone else, someone new, right? He does this whole thing where he deserts his homeland and falls in love with an idea of what could be doing, totally ignoring who he is and what he's awesome at and where he comes from, right? And he fails like a failing thing, which, really, is kind of woeful and tragic, but he tries! And then he accepts that his utter awesomeness is being Jack Skellington the PUMPKIN KING and he wins!

[malkindreams: Uh, bb, what exactly does he win? Nothing really changes for Jack.]

[samlicker81: He totally gets with Sally! It's romantic!]

[malkindreams: So... he wins a girl? That's his victory? ]

[samlicker81: Huh. Right, that's.... He wins knowing himself! Which is a pretty classic victory -- Temple of Apollo and Socrates and all that snazz, making him even more of an archetype of awesome!]

[malkindreams: Right....]

[samlicker81: Hush, you!]

He knows himself, which is the hardest thing of all and the ultimate victory!

Sam has the same journey! His Halloweentown is the Impala, and he totally rules over things that go bump in the night, too! (Even if he is usually killing them instead of leading them, wee little details are wee. And little.) And then he tries to go to Stanford/Christmas, and it all goes kablooey! Which isn't his fault, he *tries*, poor bb, but you have to embrace yourself! Know thyself! And then he re-unites with Dean (who is *totally* Sally), and he's just awesomesauce on a stick! He hunts! He hugs Dean!

[malkindreams: Ummm, only when one of them has just died.]

[samlicker81: They totally hug off the page.]

He saves people! In short, he's totally amazing and awesome when he's come home to ~~Dean~~ the Impala and hunting and made peace with who he is!

[malkindreams: You do realize that you're saying you can't escape destiny, right? You know, that thing Sam is trying to do for ages and ages, what with the not wanting to kill ALL the things and not become the evil King of Hell?]

[samlicker81: boyking!Sam is hot. Besides, he totally wins when he accepts Lucifer -- he just changes the rules of the game. Therefore, he's accepting who he is -> win! Okay, sad and tragic, but still a win.]

And they both have people who see what's coming and support them, even when they're going to fall on their faces! Sally = Dean! She stitches herself back together using needles and thread, and he stitches himself back together using will and booze.

[malkindreams: Well, that's a depressing comparison.]

[samlicker81: Yeah.... Stupid books.]

They both see disaster and tragicalness coming and try to warn their true loves! They're oppressed by their upbringing! They sew! They take care of others!

[malkindreams: What does Dean sew? He's not exactly making aprons.]

[samlicker81: Himself! And Sam! Bobby, too, I would guess -- huh, cool, that's even niftier: they both literally stitch themselves and others up.]

Right, so Jack and Sam are totally parallels, which makes complete sense - the role of Sam is *obviously* a proper role for Jack to play, demonstrating the stupendously transcendental quality of Sam Winchester, who is both Man and Myth, reflecting greater truths and reverberating throughout the creative aether.

[malkindreams: *snort* Well, that's just a bit over the top.]

[samlicker81: It's a properly somber conclusion, so pbbt!]

[malkindreams: B, you do realize that Nightmare Before Christmas pre-dates Supernatural by something like a decade.]

[samlicker81: The Winchesters Gospels were a *divine revelation* to the Prophet Chuck - temporal causality cannot contain their greatness!]

[malkindreams: Chuck - wait, your jackass ex?]

[samlicker81: Angels talking to you are bad for your social skills.]

[malkindreams: Angels -- B, what on earth are you talking about?]

[samlicker81: Ummm....]

In conclusion:

  
[   
](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/samskellington/boys-in-pumpkinking.jpg)   


  



End file.
